


Три фотографии

by fandom Stan and Barnes (fandom_All_Avengers), LuckyMary



Series: #buckyisgorgeous [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Canon-Typical Violence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Oral Sex, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-13
Updated: 2018-09-13
Packaged: 2019-07-11 17:39:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15977219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers/pseuds/fandom%20Stan%20and%20Barnes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: Теперь Баки точно знает, что он красивый, и не стесняется этим пользоваться.





	1. У открытого окна

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> у Баки есть отличный способ отвлечься от тяжелых мыслей.

Баки быстрым шагом направлялся к служебной парковке. Стив отправил его домой, сказав, что ему непременно нужно до конца дня написать и сдать отчет о сегодняшней миссии. Отговорка была так себе, но Баки с серьезным видом покивал и сделал вид, что поверил. Наверняка, стоит ему уехать, устроит в компании Хилл и Романов расследование, кто слил видео журналистам.  
— Барнс, Барнс!  
— Хрен ли ты орешь, Уилсон?  
— Я тебя раз десять окликнул, а ты не реагируешь. — Запыхавшийся Сэм догнал его уже около машины.  
— Задумался. Чего надо?  
— Подкинешь меня к Старку?  
— А ты что, без машины?  
Сэм задрал рукав и продемонстрировал руку в лангетке.  
— Если вдруг забыл, у меня сегодня было не самое мягкое приземление.  
— Без проблем. Хочешь залечь в Колыбель?  
— Вот еще, с такой мелочью. Тони хочет попробовать апгрейд крыльев.  
— И как вы будете устраивать тесты, когда у тебя травма?  
— Ты меня допрашивать будешь, или уже поедем?  
— Садись давай, великий конспиратор.  
Баки завел мотор и, только Сэм устроился на сиденье, рванул с места, как на пожар.  
— Не хочешь присоединиться? Старк, если мне не послышалось, вещал про новые магнитные крепления для твоей формы. И почему это я конспиратор?  
— А то я не знаю, что Стив отправил тебя удостовериться в моем душевном спокойствии. Можешь ему отчитаться, что я в норме. Да, слегка сорвался, но совесть меня не мучает. Неприятно, что запись попала на телевидение, но впадать по этому поводу в депрессию я не собираюсь. Так что нянька мне не нужна, и мне есть чем заняться дома.  
— Отлично, так и запишем. — Сэм улыбнулся и внимательно посмотрел на Баки. — Чувак, ты точно в порядке? Я вообще-то твой друг и беспокоюсь о тебе не по приказу.  
— Слово даю, что все хорошо. Взбесился немного, с кем не бывает. А к гадостям в прессе я давно привык. До нашей знаменитой фотосессии меня постоянно полоскали, забыл, что ли? Плохо, что Стив переживает.  
— Он не переживает, он в бешенстве. То, что секретное видео с миссии попало к прессе — нехилая такая проблема.  
— Уже выяснили, с чьей камеры?  
— Один из бойцов огневой поддержки, но парень не при делах. По возвращении на базу сразу сдал камеру аналитикам, все зафиксировано.  
— Ну, пусть развлекаются. Стив еще в детстве любил играть в детектива. Шикарную отговорку придумал про отчеты, мне даже неловко было ему напоминать, что у него дома целый рабочий кабинет.  
Оставив Сэма в Башне, Баки позвонил Стиву.  
— Рапортую, няня Уилсон доставлена к Старку в целости и сохранности. Как продвигается написание отчета?  
— Продвигается. А ты почему не остался у Тони?  
— У нас вообще-то наконец-то есть своя собственная квартира, и я ее нежно люблю. А еще больше я люблю, когда там присутствуешь ты, так что заканчивайте ваши «отчеты» и возвращайся домой.  
— Я постараюсь побыстрее. Бак… ты в порядке?  
— Стив, я не в порядке только когда с тобой что-то приключается, все остальное в этой жизни меня мало волнует.  
— Я тоже тебя люблю.  
— Я знаю, крошка. — Баки нажал отбой, представляя, как Стив возмущенно сопит. Если прозвища «мелкий» и «малыш» ему даже нравились, то «крошка» всегда вызывало негодование.  


 

***

  
Отмокнув в ванне и соорудив многослойный сэндвич, Баки задумчиво прошелся по квартире, ища себе занятие. Была у него привычка, еще с юности: когда злился, то, чтобы успокоиться, принимался делать что-то по хозяйству. А сейчас он злился очень сильно, хоть и тщательно это скрывал. Ему действительно было плевать, какую пакость в очередной раз про него напишут или скажут, но Стив всегда переживал. А реакция на видео захвата очередной базы Гидры уже последовала. В основном отзывы были положительные, героев всячески хвалили. Но шпильки на тему «Супруг национального достояния рвет людей на куски, может быть, его место в психушке?» уже появились. Кадры, на которых Зимний Солдат, с разбега прыгнув, заскользил по коридору на коленях, щедро разрезая бедренные артерии, сухожилия и мышцы на ногах бойцов Гидры, которым не посчастливилось оказаться на его пути, были весьма красочными. Кровь лилась рекой. А в конце своего «вояжа» Зимний, как спичку, сломал шею одному худосочному человечку в белом халате и оторвал — в прямом смысле — руку второму, пытавшемуся что-то набрать на клавиатуре стоящего в углу компьютера. Никто из возмущающихся не знает, что оба «доктора» в свое время довольно плодотворно работали с Зимним Солдатом и достигли серьезных успехов в изучении воздействия галлюциногенов и нервно-паралитических ядов на человеческий организм вообще и на организм Зимнего в частности. А «несчастная жертва сорвавшегося монстра, хладнокровно расчленяющего людей» — «всего лишь» почти успела активировать программу самоуничтожения базы.  
Обнаружив в доме близкую к идеальной чистоту, Баки решил, что неплохо бы, например, помыть окна — это лишним никогда не бывает. Он нацепил шорты, отслужившие свое джинсами и доживающие век как «уборочная» униформа, завязал волосы в хвостик, включил фоном бодренькую латину и, напевая «Despacito», принялся за дело.  


 

***

  
Стив загнал любимый винтажный Харлей на парковку и поднялся к себе на этаж. Вешая куртку и разуваясь, прислушался. Из его рабочего кабинета звучала музыка, значит, Баки успокаивает нервы старинным способом. Интересно, что он там за работу себе нашел. Вымыв руки и прихватив бутылку ледяного сока, Стив зашел в кабинет и застыл на пороге. Баки натирал окно бумагой — «не учите меня жить, это самый правильный способ!» — и слегка пританцовывал, активно крутя задницей, обтянутой тесными, мало что прикрывающими шортами. Услышав шаги, он обернулся к Стиву и широко улыбнулся, заправляя за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь.  
—  _Hola, mi amor._  
Солнце ярко освещало покрытую золотистым загаром кожу. Ветерок взметнул легкую занавеску, и бежевая ткань на миг скрыла грубую джинсу. Стив невольно сглотнул: перед ним была ожившая фотография; именно она, кстати, занимала почти всю стену за спиной Баки. Видеть его таким живым, задорным — было самой главной наградой за все передряги. Желание молнией промчалось по телу, посылая разряды в пах. Член моментально окреп, упираясь в ширинку.  
— Amigo, по твоим глазам я вижу, что связные мысли медленно, но верно покидают твою голову.  
Баки отбросил смятую бумагу и потянулся, явно красуясь.  
— Это моя самая большая проблема примерно с тридцать пятого: когда смотрю на тебя, — Стив подошел ближе и протянул ему сок, — начинаю плохо соображать.  
— Вот поэтому я стараюсь держаться за твоим плечом, иначе все наши миссии пойдут po pizde.  
Баки сделал большой глоток, капелька сока потекла по подбородку, и Стив тут же слизнул ее, прижался всем телом, уткнулся в шею, жадно вдыхая родной запах.  
— Кто-то намерен пошалить? — Баки игриво толкнулся бедрами. — Оу! Я чувствую, намерения очень серьезные.  
— Более чем. — Стив расстегнул молнию на шортах Баки и начал оглаживать его быстро твердеющий член.  
— Пусти меня, я хоть душ приму.  
— Мне и так сойдет.  
Джинсовая ткань затрещала под железной хваткой его пальцев.  
— Не смей рвать! Это мои любимые.  
Стив с трудом отстранился, стянул шорты пониже и быстро снял с себя футболку. Член Баки — крупный, налитой, с ярко-розовой головкой — уже стоял так, что прижимался к животу. Из головы вымело все мысли, хотелось только ощущать приятную тяжесть и бархатистую кожу в руке, вжаться всем телом, поцеловать яркие губы.  
— Иди ко мне, безумно тебя хочу.  
Баки, улыбаясь, медленно расстегнул на нем джинсы, облизал себе ладонь и запустил ее Стиву в боксеры, обхватывая член, начал дрочить плавными тягучими движениями, слегка проворачивая запястье, оглаживая большим пальцем сочащуюся смазкой головку. Стив гортанно застонал и притянул Баки к себе, крепко вцепился в плечи и поцеловал, нежно прихватывая нижнюю губу зубами, легко толкаясь языком, прося впустить внутрь. Баки ответил, жадно принимая его.  
Они целовались жарко, голодно, сплетаясь языками.  
— Нас могут увидеть: день на улице, — прервав поцелуй, сказал Баки.  
— Плевать, не могу терпеть ни секунды.  
— Люблю, когда ты теряешь голову!  
Баки сжал ладонями ягодицы Стива, притянул ближе к себе, а Стив обхватил ладонью оба их члена, размазал натекшую смазку по стволам и начал размеренно, грубо надрачивать, прикусывая нежную кожу у левого плеча, теперь свободную от металлических пластин. Крупная дрожь прошла по всему телу Баки, он запрокинул голову, толкаясь Стиву в кулак, прижимаясь ближе, издавая громкие рваные стоны.  
— Давай, сладкий, кончи для меня, — прошептал Стив.  
Баки яростно поцеловал его, двигая языком в том же ритме, что и бедрами, и через несколько движений кончил, заливая спермой руку и член Стива, расслабленно обмяк, положив голову на его плечо.  
— Дай мне пару секунд передохнуть, крошка.  
— Я просил меня так не называть.  
Баки подхватил Стива под задницу и поднял, усаживая на стол.  
— Ты крошка только для меня. Видишь, я могу поднять тебя на руки. — И, пресекая дальнейший спор, насадился ртом на член: сразу глубоко, так, что головка уперлась в горло, сглотнул, мягко перебирая пальцами поджавшиеся яички.  
Стив выгнулся, вцепляясь Баки в волосы, захлебываясь стонами. Горячий жадный рот, мягкие припухшие губы скользящие по члену… Черт, да губы Баки можно классифицировать как оружие массового поражения.  
— Баки-боже-баки, не останавливайся, я сейчас…  
Стив выплеснулся в жаркую тесноту, ощущая, как Баки сглатывает, и рухнул спиной на стол, вздрагивая. Баки нежно вылизал его сверхчувствительный после оргазма член и выпрямился, сыто улыбаясь.  
— Доволен собой? — спросил Стив. Его все еще слегка потряхивало.  
— Конечно: я всегда доволен, когда вижу тебя удовлетворенным и расслабленным. Это моя обязанность как супруга — заботиться, чтобы ты всегда был такой.  
— А накормить голодного меня в твои обязанности входит?  
— Это не обязанность, а инстинкт самосохранения. Когда ты голоден, то совершенно невыносим. Сейчас ополоснусь и разогрею лазанью.  
Баки подтянул шорты и отправился в ванную. Стив с трудом соскреб себя со стола и подошел закрыть окно. На балконе, в доме через дорогу, курили двое парней. Они синхронно подняли большие пальцы вверх и зааплодировали. Стив весь залился краской, но нашел в себе силы картинно поклониться, задергивая шторы и молясь, чтоб интернет не взорвало новое видео… Хотя… Чем писать о жестокости Зимнего Солдата, пусть лучше обсуждают, как горячо они трахаются.


	2. Два портрета

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> у Баки есть отличный способ отвлечь Стива от тяжелых мыслей.

В последний раз проверив новое, с учетом апгрейда формы, распределение арсенала, Баки попрыгал, чтобы убедиться, что ничего не звенит. Открепил с предплечья нож, метнул в стену и нажал кнопку на манжете куртки. Нож завибрировал, выдрался из стены и вернулся четко на то же место на предплечье. Магнитные приблуды Старка работали, как всегда, отлично.  
Баки поспешил на взлетную площадку. Группа поддержки уже загрузилась в джет; Наташа и Клинт заняли места пилотов, Стив подтягивал ремни на форме Сокола.  
— Проверь, Сэм, не жмет?  
— Нормально, справа потуже можно затянуть.  
Баки подошел, стукнулся с Сэмом кулаками и слегка приобнял Стива.  
— Я готов, только вводную не успел прочесть: выдернули прямо с тренировки молодняка.  
— Я скинул тебе на планшет, по дороге прочтешь.  
Кивнув, Баки уже двинулся к трапу, но Стив потянул его за рукав.  
— Что еще?  
— Поцелуй на удачу.  
Баки фыркнул, но послушно подставил губы. Стив положил ладонь ему на пояс, нежно прикоснулся к уголку рта, а затем внезапно углубил поцелуй и вдруг закружил его, выводя в позицию, знакомую всем как «Поцелуй на Таймс-Сквер». Кое-как вывернувшись, Баки отпихнул его и недовольно запыхтел.  
— Мне кажется, ты специально шокируешь окружающих.  
— Я не шокирован, но тащите уже свои жопы на борт, — крикнул Сэм.  
— А не надо было вчера на тренировке называть меня сладкой вишенкой, — довольно усмехнулся Стив, направляясь к джету.  
— То есть это была месть?  
— Ну конечно, я же все-таки Мститель.  
Заняв свое место, Баки уткнулся в планшет, быстро впитывая информацию.  
— А Старк и асгардские братцы?  
— Прибудут своим ходом.  
Миссия заключалась в захвате виллы — размерами больше напоминающей замок — главы одного из мексиканских наркокартелей. Помимо торговли наркотиками и людьми, Энрике «Дьябло» Рамирес был одним из «кошельков» Гидры. Внедренный в группировку шпион доложил, что босс пару дней назад получил партию необычного оружия, распыляющего людей на атомы. По плану, группа огневой поддержки, включая Тора, Сэма и Тони, устраивала «шумное появление» с главного входа, пока остальные скрытно проникают на подземные этажи через потайной тоннель, который обнаружили дроны Старка.  
У входа в подземелье их ожидал Локи, выглядящий непривычно в стандартной черной, как и у всей небольшой группы скрытного проникновения — Стив даже щит не взял, — униформе. Официально их здесь не было: все внимание должны были привлечь «летающие примадонны» и Громобой, как окрестил открыто действующую троицу Баки. Старк ожидаемо поржал, а Уилсон пригрозил, что будет страшно мстить.  
Локи картинно восседал на сваленных в кучу телах. Шести.  
— Живы или?.. — спросил Стив.  
— Просто спят. Охрана внизу видит их на камерах стоящими на посту и даже слушает свежие анекдоты.  
— Хорошо, — Стив кивнул. — Заходим. Локи, твоя задача — осмотреть оружие и выяснить, не применялись ли здесь технологии Асгарда. Нам только второго тессеракта не хватало. Работаем.  
Стив первым вошел в неприметную дверь, Баки привычно занял место за его левым плечом. Миссия проходила чисто. Команда аккуратно уложила охрану, Наташа и Клинт приникли к компьютерам, скачивая информацию, Локи замер над вскрытыми контейнерами, прикрыв глаза и положив руки на странного вида винтовки. Баки и Стив наблюдали за обоими входами в комнату. Внезапно в стене открылась потайная дверь, которой на добытых планах не было, и в комнату влетел вооруженный гранатометом здоровяк. Немедленно наведя прицел на Стива, он выстрелил, и Баки метнулся между ними, закрывая Стива собой.  
Стрелок рухнул на пол, из шеи торчала узнаваемая вычурная рукоять кинжала. Стив с бешено колотящимся сердцем в деталях рассмотрел застывший в воздухе снаряд, пока Локи, щелкнув пальцами, не разнес его в пыль.  
— Не за что, Капитан, — усмехнулся он. — Кстати, можете быть спокойны, магией здесь не пахнет, берите свои образцы и изучайте.  
— Бак? Баки? Ты цел? — Стива трясло, глаза медленно заливала ярость.  
— Успокойся мелкий, я в норме. Ну что ты?.. Стив…  
— Я убью тебя, придурок!  
— За что?  
— За все, блядь! Наташа, информация скопирована?  
— Две секунды.  
— Уходим. Клинт, взорви здесь все к чертям. Баки, бери верхний ящик с оружием.  
— Зачем таскать тяжести? — Локи сделал пасс рукой в сторону контейнеров, и те исчезли. — Простейший трюк, сжатие в пространстве. Я выгружу их на базе.  
Взлетали под аккомпанемент громких взрывов; вилла полыхала, погребя под собой клан «Дьябло» почти полным составом, включая главаря. Стив сел рядом с Баки и прижался к нему всем телом, обхватив руками и крупно вздрагивая.  
— Эй, Стиви, ну что ты. Успокойся, я цел.  
— Господи боже мой, я чуть не умер на месте. Какого черта, Бак? Мог просто сбить меня с ног.  
— Ну прости, столетние инстинкты сработали.  
Окружающие старательно делали вид, что ничего необычного не происходит. Только Сэм злобно ухмылялся, наведя на них камеру телефона.  
  


***

  
По возвращении на базу Баки поймал Наташу и зашептал:  
— Я тебя умоляю, отвлеки его, займи чем угодно на пару часов. Он же мне весь мозг чайной ложкой выест.  
Вдова вскинула брови.  
— Ну раз уж ты так просишь… Будешь должен, — и окликнула Стива: — Роджерс, у Марии сегодня появились данные по поводу слитого прессе видео. Похоже, она нашла крысу. Хочешь пойти со мной?  
Стив замешкался, явно разрываясь между двумя желаниями: утащить Баки в охапке и узнать новости.  
— Иди, юный детектив, а то спать спокойно не будешь. А я пока доеду до дома, приму ванну, закажу ужин.  
Стив вздохнул  
— Но только сразу домой!  
— Да, мамочка, обещаю не играть с плохими мальчиками по дороге, — Баки легко поцеловал его в щеку и почти побежал в сторону выхода на парковку.  
У него созрел в голове план. Сев в машину, быстро написал Наташе сообщение: «Как только он выедет домой, сразу напиши мне». Через секунду пришел ответ: «Дважды должен». Нарушая все правила движения, Баки домчался домой за полчаса, быстро ополоснулся в душе, и позвонил Челси, одной из чудо-крошек.  
  


***

  
Стив попросил Наташу подвезти его до дома, сомневаясь, что сам доедет без аварий: его все еще трясло. Невозможно выразить словами ужас, который он испытал, будто в замедленной съемке наблюдая, как Баки кидается наперерез снаряду, закрывая его своим телом. Только усилием воли Стив не устроил ему разнос при всех.  
Открыв дверь, Стив замер на пороге. Квартира была погружена во тьму; лишь из-под двери гостиной пробивалась тусклая полоска света и доносилась тихая музыка его юности. Ну конечно. Небось, этот засранец решил устроить романтический ужин при свечах, надеясь, что это убережет его от гневной проповеди. Стив мстительно хмыкнул и прошел прямиком в ванную: пусть помучается в ожидании. Стоя под струями воды, Стив мысленно проигрывал в голове все возможные пути развития предстоящего диалога.  
Наконец, тщательно вытершись и натянув домашние легкие штаны, он прошел в гостиную. Комнату тепло освещала старинная лампа и никакого накрытого стола не наблюдалось.  
— Хэй, мелкий, — раздалось со стороны окна.  
Стив резко повернулся и замер. Казалось, время повернуло вспять, и он перенесся в прошлое. Обнаженный Баки сидел на подоконнике, поджав ногу, на левое плечо наброшен китель, на голове — фуражка, лихо сдвинутая набок, как на его любимом фото из журнала, как в сорок третьем, до… всего.  
— Мне так позировать или встать по-другому? — Баки улыбнулся, слегка прищурившись, и Стива поволокло к нему как магнитом, точно так же, как и много лет назад. Тогда они обошлись лишь жаркой дрочкой и поцелуями, но сейчас он сделает все, что в тот раз хотел, но так и не решился.  
— Что же ты творишь со мной?! Это грязный прием, я совершенно не могу на тебя ругаться, сержант.  
— Не надо, родной. Я и сам все знаю, но никогда не поступлю иначе. А теперь — люби меня, я соскучился.  
Стив обхватил ладонями его лицо, заглядывая в любимые глаза, на дне которых уже плясали чертенята, и начал покрывать легкими поцелуями скулы, брови, нежно прикусывать линию челюсти. Зарылся пальцами в волосы, смахивая фуражку и изумленно отстранился, не ощутив привычных длинных прядей. Баки прикусил нижнюю губу.  
— Тебе нравится?  
Стрижка в точности копировала ту, что он носил в сороковых.  
— Ты нравишься мне любым, но это — приятный сюрприз.  
Отбросив фуражку в сторону и сорвав китель, Стив набросился на Баки с яростными поцелуями, сильно, жадно оглаживая его спину, плечи. Баки чуть отодвинул его, спустил с подоконника ногу и широко развел колени, теснее прижимая Стива к себе, потираясь крепко стоящим членом о его пах. Стив оторвался от губ и проложил дорожку поцелуев к груди, сжал соски, вырывая из Баки хриплый стон, облизал их по очереди. Его слегка потряхивало, он хотел целовать Баки сразу везде, ощутить всем телом, чтобы убедиться: вот он, рядом, живой, укрыть собой от всего мира. Он выпрямился и потянул Баки за собой к дивану, развернул его спиной к себе и слегка подтолкнул, Баки понимающе хмыкнул, встал на колени на диванных подушках, грудью ложась на мягкую спинку.  
— Смазка на столе.  
— Позже.  
Стив опустился на пол, подтянул поближе к себе округлую задницу и, разведя руками половинки, обвел языком сжатый, розовый вход.  
— Ох, блядь, чтоб меня… — Баки перетряхнуло, как от удара током.  
— Тебе что-то не нравится?  
— Только попробуй остановиться!  
Стив длинными, тягучими движениями принялся разлизывать пульсирующий, понемногу расслабляющийся анус, иногда толкаясь кончиком языка внутрь. Баки тихо постанывал, почти скулил, требовательно подаваясь назад.  
— Малыш, черт, пожалуйста, хочу почувствовать тебя в себе.  
Стив дотянулся до смазки и, выдавив немного на пальцы, мягко ввел один, легко задвигал им внутри, не прекращая ласкать языком. Баки сходил с ума, ткань обивки трещала под руками, бедра дрожали, по пояснице стекали капельки пота. Стив добавил второй палец и, едва нажимая, обвел бугорок простаты. Баки взвыл.  
— Блядь, да! Еще!  
Доведя его до абсолютно невменяемого состояния, когда Баки мог уже только шептать что-то нечленораздельное, Стив поднялся и сбросил штаны, пинком отправив их в угол. Его собственный член подрагивал от возбуждения, хотелось вломиться сразу на всю длину, и Стив щедро плеснул смазки на приоткрытый вход, густо обмазал член, развел ладонями ягодицы и плавно, но сильно толкнулся, проникая одним долгим, медленным движением сразу до конца, почти прижался пахом к заднице Баки и замер, пережимая свой член у основания, чтоб не кончить от одного только ощущения туго обхвативших его горячих гладких стенок. Баки резко выдохнул и расслабленно растекся по спинке дивана.  
Немного восстановив самообладание, Стив начал двигаться частыми, неглубокими толчками, оглаживая поясницу, нагибаясь, чтобы поцеловать спину Баки. Тот сладко выдыхал, слегка подаваясь навстречу, но долго такого темпа не выдержал. Привстал, опираясь на вытянутые руки, еще сильнее прогнулся и повернул голову назад. Задорно подмигнул Стиву и сказал:  
— Эй, мелкий. У тебя вроде больше нет астмы, и сил поприбавилось. Хватит нежничать. Сделай со мной то, что не мог тогда.  
Стив зарычал, натянул Баки на себя до упора и задвигался глубокими, сильными толчками, выходя почти полностью и снова вбиваясь по самые яйца и все наращивая темп. Баки громко, коротко вскрикивал и вовсю подмахивал, быстро дроча себе.  
— Милый, я близко, — простонал Стив, еле сдерживаясь.  
— В меня, — приказал Баки и, сделав еще пару движений рукой, закричал, выплескиваясь.  
Стив кончил так интенсивно, что на пару мгновений отключился, и пришел в себя, распластавшись на спине у Баки. Тот и сам еле держался, снова навалившись на спинку дивана, уткнувшись лицом в сгиб локтя и шумно дыша. Стив аккуратно выскользнул, проследил за вытекающей из припухшего входа струйкой спермы и широко провел языком по бедру, слизывая ее. Баки слабо дернулся.  
— Хватит, я умру сейчас от сенсорной перегрузки.  
Стив уткнулся ему во влажный затылок, собирая капельки пота с коротких колючих волосков, и тихо проговорил:  
— Люблю тебя.  
— Я это сейчас прочувствовал буквально всем собой. Боже-е-е, у меня ноги дрожат, я не дойду до душа.  
— Могу отнести тебя на руках.  
— Ну уж нет, я тебе не доверю свое драгоценное тело, ты сам еле на ногах стоишь, герой-любовник.  
Баки выбрался из-под Стива, прижался губами к виску и, шепнув «Люблю тебя тоже, родной», потащился в ванную, по дороге громко стеная и жалуясь на «ненасытных берсерков, грубо воспользовавшихся его беспомощностью».  
  


***

  
Позже, расставляя на столе доставленные из ресторана блюда, Стив все никак не мог насмотреться на Баки. Довольный, улыбающийся, флиртующий и постоянно щиплющий и прихватывающий его за разные части тела, он словно снова стал тем самым бруклинским сердцеедом, которого Стив отчаянно ревновал ко всему живому, хоть и тщательно это скрывал. Забрав у Баки из рук последнюю тарелку и поставив ее на стол, Стив прижался к нему всем телом и крепко обнял.  
— Бак, я прошу тебя, никогда так больше не рискуй. Ты не спасешь меня, прикрыв собой, если ты… я тоже не буду жить. Больше не смогу без тебя, никогда.  
— Ладно, хватит разводить сопли. Обещаю себя беречь. Придется нам с тобой потренироваться сбивать друг друга с ног без нанесения тяжких травм.  
— Готов хоть сейчас. Идем в спальню.  
— Имей совесть, даже Baba Yaga кормила богатырей, перед тем как сожрать.  
— Кто? Что это еще за извращения.  
— О-о-о, малыш, сейчас я расскажу тебе сказку.  
  


***

  
Проснувшись утром, Баки обнаружил на подушке Стива два рисунка. Один был старый, истрепанный по краям, подписанный: «Мой Баки. 1943 год». Именно его воссоздали на фотосессии чудо-крошки. На втором еще до конца не просохла краска, он был почти идентичен первому, но неуловимые штрихи давали понять разницу между беззаботным молодым парнем и прошедшим много испытаний, но вернувшимся домой влюбленным мужчиной. Подпись была тоже немного другая: «Мой Баки. До самого конца и после него.»


	3. Ловушка

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> у Баки есть отличный способ добиться своего.

Баки проснулся от громких голосов за дверью. Хотя звуки, которые издавал Стив, скорее походили на львиное рычание.  
— Тони, пусти меня.  
— Роджерс, давай ты сначала успокоишься.  
— Я спокоен!  
— Я вижу, как ты спокоен: от твоего крика всю Башню трясет. А Барнсу сейчас нельзя нервничать. Пойдем, ты переоденешься, выпьешь ромашкового чаю…  
— Тони!  
— Лошадиную дозу успокоительного выпьешь! Или я ее тебе сам вкачу, клянусь арк-реактором. Твоему муженьку и так досталось; выздоровеет — будешь на него орать.  
Послышалось раздраженное сопение, и Стив продолжил уже чуть тише:  
— Как вы это допустили?  
— Мы допустили?! Это твой Баки, похоже, жаждет посоревноваться с тобой по количеству снятых с деревьев котят и спасенных из беды девиц. Серьезно, пойдем. Успокоишься, переоденешься. Хелен пока проведет осмотр, и, если разрешит, будешь читать своему супругу морали сразу после.  
Голоса стали удаляться.  
— Никаких больше полетов на орбиту. Стоит только отвернуться, и пожалуйста. Я хочу знать, как это случилось.  
— Да это вообще была не наша миссия. Как я понял, Барнс ехал с Паучком на стрельбище — пообещал научить парня обращаться с винтовкой — и услышал по радио о захвате школы. Я не знаю, кто был инициатором, но в результате оба этих придурка помчались спасать всех и вся. «Мистер Старк, но там же были маленькие дети», — передразнил он Питера. — В общем, когда мы узнали, что…  
Голоса окончательно стихли. Баки чертыхнулся и начал аккуратно сползать с кровати. Еще сутки, и он бы уже выглядел поприличнее. Придерживаясь за стену, добрался до ванной комнаты и посмотрел в зеркало. Синяки и порезы с лица почти сошли — это хорошо. Он стянул верх больничной пижамы. Да-а-а, зрелище просто высший класс. Торс туго перетянут эластичными бинтами — даже Колыбель не сращивает кости за один день, особенно когда рухнешь с пятого этажа на спину, прижимая к груди двух семилеток. Тем более Хелен сделала упор на восстановление поврежденных внутренних органов. Ожогов уже не было видно, но побледневшие кровоподтеки давали представление о масштабе повреждений. Ноги зудели: подстегнутая уколами Чо регенерация спешно заживляла растянутые мышцы и мелкие трещины в голенях.  
Прикинув, что в душе он может и позорно поскользнуться, Баки быстро набрал ванну и опустился в горячую воду, предварительно размотав бинты. Судя по ощущениям, поврежденные ребра уже срослись; армированный позвоночник, хвала русским умельцам, падение выдержал с честью. Баки даже слегка задремал, лежа в воде, и был разбужен шипением королевской кобры, по крайне мере, звук, который издавал вошедший Стив, был более всего близок к этому. Подавив желание нырнуть с головой, Баки вызывающе посмотрел на него.  
— Вот только не начинай.  
— Как. Ты. Мог?!  
— А что я должен был делать? Эти психи явно под наркотой были, ничего не соображали, никого не хотели слушать. Стив, они ведь взорвали все к херам.  
— Я про твой «прыжок веры».  
— У меня не было другого выхода.  
— Был! Подождать три минуты, Тони был уже на подлете.  
— Не было у меня трех минут. Вернее, их не было у тех девчушек, Стив, они уже задыхались от дыма и были обожжены. Я и то выглядел тем еще красавцем, ты представляешь, что было бы с ними?  
— Я уже наслышан, как ты хрипел, чтобы детей первыми положили в Колыбель.  
— Как будто я сама не догадалась бы! — на пороге стояла доктор Чо. — Добрый день, капитан. Помогите мистеру Барнсу выбраться и проводите на осмотр.  
— Хелен, после того, как ты видела меня абсолютно голым, можно не так официально. В мое время это уже было достаточной причиной для брака, — обворожительно улыбнулся Баки.  
— Если бы я выходила замуж за всех мужчин, которых в силу своей профессии видела голыми, у меня был бы самый большой гарем в мире. Хотя от такого «прекрасного наложника» я бы не отказалась, — Хелен кокетливо стрельнула глазами и вышла.  
— Ох ты, черт, а она горячая штучка!  
— Бак, ты и на смертном одре будешь флиртовать с дамочками.  
— А ты даже через еще сто лет будешь меня ревновать. Ай, осторожнее, у меня все кости переломаны.  
— И только это удерживает меня от крепкой затрещины. Ты же мне обещал!  
— Стив, я дал слово себя беречь и не умирать в бою. Я совершенно точно рассчитал траекторию и был уверен, что и я, и дети останемся живы, иначе не стал бы так рисковать. Если уж я навернулся с много большей высоты в Альпах и выжил, чего мне было бояться? А побочный ущерб… Так я и не такое переживал.  
Стив страдальчески изогнул брови.  
— Черт, прости, я не хотел напоминать.  
— Я и сам вспомнил, когда увидел кадры твоего свободного падения. Кажется, напугал своей реакцией инопланетную делегацию — по крайней мере, их светло-зеленая кожа приобрела изумрудный цвет, что, как мне объяснили, свидетельствует о крайнем волнении.  
— А я просил взять меня с собой, хотя, честно говоря, рад, что остался: эти малышки могли погибнуть.  
— Кстати, ты теперь звезда всех выпусков новостей. По-моему, даже твои самые лютые ненавистники заткнулись. Кадры с тобой, лежащим в луже крови и прижимающим к груди детей, — на всех каналах, сайтах и во всех печатных изданиях.  
— Вот видишь, какой профит, а ты на меня наезжаешь.  
За разговорами добрались до лаборатории. Садиться в кресло-каталку Баки отказался наотрез, а переупрямить его в такие моменты не удавалось даже Стиву.  
Проведя полное сканирование и экспресс-анализ крови, Хелен сообщила, что состояние почти нормализовалось, и разрешила ехать домой, посоветовав хотя бы попытаться соблюдать предписания.  
— Еще пару дней желателен постельный режим, и не в том смысле, который я вижу в глазах мистера Барнса. Никаких нервных потрясений и как минимум неделя без физических нагрузок. Любого плана! Капитан, вам нужен первичный эпикриз?  
— Обойдусь. Я и так представляю, что там написано. Мне уже доложили  _все_  детали произошедшего. Оказывается, телевидению досталась только вишенка на торте, — Стив сжал челюсти и метнул на Баки взгляд, от которого любой другой человек поспешил бы сам быстренько вырыть себе могилу. — Поверьте, все рекомендации будут выполнены.  
  
Видимо, для лучшего эффекта Стив решил увеличить все рекомендованные сроки вдвое. В результате к концу второй недели Баки чуть на стенку не лез. Во-первых, Стив отказался возвращаться в их квартиру, мотивируя это тем, что предпочитает быть поближе к медицинскому этажу Башни — мало ли что. Во-вторых, он целых четыре дня практически не выпускал Баки из постели, кроме как для посещения ванной комнаты, даже еду приносил прямо в кровать, разве что с ложки не кормил. В-третьих, спал одетым в пижаму и пресекал любые поползновения в свою сторону, грозя уйти на диван. На восьмой день без секса Баки устроил небольшой скандал, напирая на то, что нервничать ему тоже нельзя, а он сейчас ну очень нервный. Стив невозмутимо выслушал, разложил его на кровати, прижав так, что невозможно было пошевелиться, и быстро, деловито отсосал, заявив после, что для успокоения нервов этого достаточно. А самым ужасным было то, что по прошествии двухнедельного срока, когда Баки уже предвкушал, как будет всю ночь отрываться за вынужденный целибат, Стива опять вызвали на орбитальную станцию ЩИТа, чтобы все-таки завершить сорванные ранее переговоры с инопланетной делегацией. И для соблюдения всех межпланетных этикетов и протоколов требовалось непрерывное присутствие в течение пяти дней!  
За день до возвращения Стива Баки сбежал домой чуть ли не под расписку кровью, при этом Старк «отконвоировал» его до входной двери и предупредил, что оставит следить за ним робота из Железного Легиона.  
— Если ты выйдешь на улицу и ненароком подвернешь ногу, Стив выест мне весь мозг, возмущаясь, как я мог тебя отпустить.  
— Торжественно клянусь, что не выйду из дома. У меня столько дел накопилось.  
— Каких еще дел? — подозрительно прищурился Тони.  
— Я семейный человек, мне нужно встретить супруга как подобает.  
— Подобающая встреча включает в себя новые магнитные наручники, изнутри смягченные специальной подкладкой?  
— А что, есть?  
— Держи, — Тони протянул украшенную пошлейшими розовыми сердечками коробку. — Хотел подарить вам на годовщину свадьбы, но, чувствую, они тебе сейчас очень пригодятся.  
— Тони, от твоей осведомленности, кому что «может пригодиться», порой аж страшно делается. Спасибо. Очень, очень необходимая в хозяйстве вещь.  
— Ладно, оставляю тебя с твоими ужасно важными делами. Буду считать часы до возвращения Стива, чтобы спокойно выдохнуть и с чистой совестью махнуть с Пепс на уикэнд.  
  
Оставшись наконец-то в одиночестве, Баки развел бурную деятельность. Помня о старой русской пословице «Бог троицу любит», он решил использовать проверенный способ. Уж эту ожившую фотографию Стив надолго запомнит. Главное — отвлечь «цель» от нового аксессуара, закрепленного на решетчатой спинке их кровати и прикрытого подушками. Кровать, кстати, была подарком на свадьбу от королевской семьи Ваканды, и это была не прихоть и не выпендреж: страстный суперсолдатский секс изничтожил четыре кровати, и три из них были сломаны еще во времена проживания на базе Мстителей, что породило неиссякаемый поток шуточек и сальных анекдотов на эту тему. Зато этот монстр, сделанный по спецзаказу из разработанного Шури особого сплава, пережил такие марафоны, что точно должен был выдержать и новую забаву. Баки достал из комода еще нераспечатанный комплект постельного белья, принес в спальню тяжелые кованые подсвечники и принялся готовить плацдарм.  
  
Стив летел домой как на крыльях: он ужасно соскучился, да и, откровенно говоря, уже сам сходил с ума от такого длительного воздержания. Распахнув дверь и крикнув всегда ужасно бесившую Баки фразу: «Дорогой, я дома», остановился, ожидая бурной матерной тирады в ответ. Тишина. Странно. Старк уверял, что Баки квартиру не покидал. Стив внимательно огляделся и увидел пришпиленный ножом к стене лист бумаги с надписью: «Иди на кухню». Он довольно разулыбался: раз Баки решил играть в «записочки», значит, уже не злится. Стив выполнил указание и обнаружил на кухонном столе глубокую пиалу, полную голубики, и запотевший кувшин с ледяным имбирным лимонадом. Закинув в рот горсть любимых ягод, Стив поднял кувшин, нашел под ним следующую записку: «Теперь в ванную» и, прихватив стакан с лимонадом, отправился в следующую точку маршрута. В ванной ожидало пенное джакузи, от которого поднимался пар, насыщенный нотками цитруса и корицы. Судя по температуре воды и густоте пены, Баки отслеживал его передвижения и четко высчитал время прибытия, умело подводя настроение Стива к отметке «примерно на седьмом небе». Погрузившись в горячую воду, Стив блаженно расслабился, периодически отпивая любимый с детства лимонад, приготовленный по рецепту миссис Барнс.  
Сам Баки тем временем наблюдал за Стивом через грамотно замаскированную камеру. Как он и ожидал, операция «Месть за отлучение от тела» шла по плану. «Цель» дезориентирована и направлена по ложному следу, оставалось сработать раздражающему фактору. Теперь можно спокойно занимать «снайперскую лежку».  
  
Стив, ожидавший, что Баки присоединится к водным процедурам, и слегка разочарованный его отсутствием, выбрался из ванны и протянул руку за пушистым полотенцем. Под ним оказался наколотый на крючок еще один лист бумаги с надписью: «Ты там не утонул, крошка? Я уже устал ждать тебя в нашей спальне». Стив ожидаемо чертыхнулся на «крошку» и, осознав, сколько времени потерял, вместо привычного контрастного душа сибаритствуя в джакузи, почти не вытершись, рванул в спальню — как был, голый, горя желанием наказать подлого манипулятора. Распахнув дверь спальни, он чуть не споткнулся на пороге при виде тщательно подготовленной «ловушки».  
На кровати, на белоснежном белье, раскинулся Баки, в точности копируя свою собственную позу с лучшей, если верить результатам голосования, фотографии года. Мягкие блики от свечей мерцали, освещая смуглую кожу — когда только успел так загореть? — глаза были полуприкрыты, нижняя губа закушена… Тихие стоны наполняли комнату, а все потому, что одно отличие от фото все-таки было: правой рукой Баки не натягивал простыню, прикрывая пах, а размеренно себе дрочил. При взгляде на эту картину, на такого открытого, манящего Баки, на крупную, сочащуюся смазкой головку, рот Стива наполнился слюной, и немедленно захотелось ощутить языком гладкую, нежную кожу. Он скользнул к кровати и навалился на Баки, впился, как вампир, в шею, оставляя яркий засос, оттолкнул его руку и обхватил член своей, голодно порыкивая.  
— Хочу тебя, с ума схожу как хочу, так соскучился.  
Баки только молча улыбался, шире разводя ноги, притираясь плотнее, подставляя шею и ключицы для новых засосов. Стив настолько «поплыл», что не уловил момент, когда вдруг оказался лежащим на спине, с заведенными за голову руками, а на запястьях защелкнулись широкие наручники. Он сфокусировал взгляд на Баки и проворчал:  
— Ты же понимаешь, что я их спокойно разломаю.  
— Ломай.  
Баки, словно издеваясь, нависал над ним в позе наездника, но не опускался полностью, заставляя член Стива дергаться от неудовлетворенного желания. Стив на пробу потянул руки, почувствовал изнутри наручников мягкую ткань и потянул сильнее. Без результата. Попробовал резко дернуть, но ни прутья в изголовье кровати, ни наручники даже не скрипнули. Он упорно продолжал попытки освободиться еще пару минут и в результате сдался, понимая, что если бы дело происходило в бою, то как-нибудь да выкрутился бы, тем более что ноги у него свободны. Но в этой битве он был не против проиграть.  
— Хорошо, сдаюсь. Я теперь твой пленник, что будешь со мной делать?  
Баки склонился к его лицу, все еще не прикасаясь, и зашептал:  
— Три недели. Почти три недели я не имел возможности прикоснуться к тебе так, не мог отсосать тебе, не мог вылизать тебя всего, не мог оседлать, принимая в себя твой горячий толстый член, не мог вставить тебе по самые яйца, чтобы ты сжимался и выкрикивал мое имя. Это серьезное преступление, Стив. Как думаешь, что я сделаю с тобой за это?  
— Мне даже страшно представить.  
— Правильно, я, как настоящий Мститель, буду мстить за каждую из этих ночей.  
Баки сполз ниже, ввинтился языком в пупок, потом провел широкую влажную дорожку оттуда до губ Стива и голодно, по-звериному облизав их, втянул его в глубокий грязный поцелуй. А потом началась месть.  
  
У Стива голова кружилась от того, что творил с ним Баки. Он чувствовал — казалось, сразу везде — крепкую хватку рук, острые зубы, нежно прикусывающие кожу, жадные губы, расцвечивающие его тело собственническими метками, юркий язык, ласкающий соски, сильные пальцы, проникающие внутрь. Стив кончил четыре раза только от рук и рта Баки. Он рычал, выгибался, сыпал проклятиями, умолял, но Баки только улыбался, опустив ресницы, и снова заглатывал до горла, ласкал пальцами набухшую простату, надрачивал член, не переставая покрывать каждый сантиметр кожи поцелуями. После четвертого оргазма Стива, обтерев его влажным полотенцем и напоив, едва дав отдышаться, Баки снова начал облизывать припухшие соски. Не выдержав больше этой сладкой пытки, Стив дернул наручники с такой силой, что даже спинка кровати опасно скрипнула.  
— Баки!.. Баки, я не выдержу больше!.. Хочу тебя… полностью, — сбивчиво прошептал он.  
Баки оседлал его и, сжимая бедрами, почти промурлыкал:  
— Как ты хочешь, любимый?  
Стив пристально посмотрел на него и скомандовал:  
— Выеби. Меня. Немедленно.  
— Ох, детка, как же я люблю тебя!  
Баки щедро смазал себя и плавно скользнул в уже разлизанный и растянутый вход.  
— Блядь… Наконец-то!  
Стива повело от такого желанного и нужного ощущения заполненности. Баки лег на него всем телом и начал медленно двигаться, неглубоко подавая бедрами, лишь обозначая фрикции, прижался к его рту, даже не целуя, а только потираясь, легкими касаниями языка лаская покрасневшие, потерявшие всякую приличную форму губы.  
— Сними, — Стив дернул наручники. — Сними, хочу обнять тебя.  
Баки нажал потайную кнопку, и массивные браслеты разомкнулись. Стив тут же обхватил его руками, прижимая к себе. После стольких оргазмов тело, казалось, окончательно размягчилось. Двигаться не хотелось, и Стив мог только жадно принимать в себя горячий член, ощущая, как он скользит внутри, посылая разряды удовольствия до самых кончиков пальцев.  
С каждым толчком Баки двигался чуть быстрее и глубже, не отрывая взгляд от Стива. Смотреть на него такого: затраханного, зацелованного, потерявшегося в удовольствии, хрипло шепчущего «Баки, любимый, Баки, еще, сильнее, вот так», хотелось бесконечно. Остановившись, чтобы сделать передышку и оттянуть оргазм, он сел на пятки, почти выскользнув из Стива, и тот, открыв глаза, вдруг хищно оскалился и прорычал:  
— Я же сказал, выеби меня! Долго мне ждать?  
У Баки даже яйца поджались от его командного тона. Он затащил Стива к себе на колени, подхватывая одной рукой под поясницу, а другой — за бедро, натягивая на себя, втискиваясь глубже. Стив изогнулся, уперся в постель лопатками, подмахивая. Они рычали, как дикие звери, вцепившись друг в друга, и двигались в едином жестком ритме.  
Баки обхватил член Стива, но тот оттолкнул его руку.  
— Не надо! Хочу… только от члена. Сильнее, Бак.  
И он дал сильнее: навалился на Стива, распластывая его по постели, расталкивая шире колени, оперся руками по обе стороны от его головы и, пристально глядя в глаза, принялся трахать мощно, резко, с оттяжкой, вбиваясь в пульсирующее нутро все быстрее и быстрее.  
— Я скоро, малыш… Давай, Стиви, давай… вместе… — лихорадочно шептал он, чувствуя накатывающий оргазм.  
Стив обхватил его руками за шею и выгнулся, крича, заливая себя и Баки спермой, сжимаясь на его члене. Баки толкнулся как можно глубже и протяжно застонал, кончая в тесную задницу, крупно вздрагивая.  
Они лежали, тесно сплетясь и не пытаясь разжать объятия, казалось, целую вечность.  
Первым пришел в себя Баки.  
— Если существует рай, то сейчас я именно там. Боже, как же хорошо.  
Он медленно выскользнул из Стива, стараясь не тревожить натруженный вход.  
Стив даже не дернулся.  
— Мелкий, ты как? Не пугай меня, а то я будто снова в Бруклине, когда у тебя чуть не случился приступ астмы от того, что я тебе впервые отсосал.  
— Бак, заткнись. Дай мне покайфовать. Давно не чувствовал себя настолько качественно затраханным.  
— Мне что, следует обидеться?  
— Можешь, конечно, только все равно дольше пары часов ты на меня обижаться не умеешь.  
— Я просто слишком тебя люблю, а ты этим пользуешься.  
Стив попытался приподняться, но снова рухнул обратно.  
— Не встану даже по тревоге.  
— Значит, я могу считать мою месть свершившейся.  
— Знаешь, мне настолько понравилось наказание, что хочется как-нибудь повторить, так что мимо, великий снайпер. Еще раз переломаешь себе кости — устрою тебе строгий постельный режим на месяц.  
Баки аж задохнулся от возмущения, сел на кровати, воплощая собой жертву вселенской несправедливости, и, глядя в потолок, спокойно сказал:  
— Стивен Грант Барнс-Роджерс, если ты еще раз лишишь меня возможности заниматься с тобой любовью — по указке каких-либо врачей, магов и прочих неприятных личностей — я не выпущу тебя из постели сутки. Потом — двое суток. И далее по экспоненте, пока до тебя не дойдет, что ты — мое самое главное лекарство.  
Усилием воли Баки заставил себя подняться с кровати и дойти до душа. Ополоснувшись, он зашел на кухню и, прихватив из холодильника пару ведерок мороженого, вернулся в спальню. В ванной шумела вода, значит, Стив таки сумел встать с кровати.  
— Недоработочка, — пробурчал Баки и перестелил постель. Белье, после того, что они творили, проще было сразу сжечь.  
Вернувшийся из душа Стив выглядел абсолютно бодрым: он с разбега запрыгнул на кровать и тут же принялся отбирать у Баки именно его ведерко мороженого, устраивая шумную возню. Шуточный бой каким-то невообразимым образом закончился тем, что теперь Баки оказался скован наручниками, а Стив, гордо восседая на его бедрах, заявил:  
— Если я — твое лучшее лекарство, то за мной должок почти в три недели интенсивной терапии. А поскольку я не люблю быть должным, отдавать его начну уже сейчас.  
Баки поерзал, поудобнее устраиваясь на подушках.  
— И какой же метод лечения ты применишь для начала?  
— Думаю, воспользуюсь свежеприобретенным опытом.  
Стив наклонился и вовлек Баки в глубокий, мокрый поцелуй.  
— Готовься, милый, — сказал он, отрываясь от его губ, прижимаясь сильнее, накрывая всем телом, — это будет долгая ночь.  
— Ты же знаешь: рядом с тобой — я всегда готов.  
Стив подошел к «лечению» ответственно: вся грудь Баки оказалась расцвечена засосами и следами зубов, губы стали карминно-красными от поцелуев, тело блестело от пота; он захлебывался стонами от того, как Стив ласкал его член, то нежно облизывая головку, щекоча языком уздечку, то насаживаясь до упора и сжимая горлом.  
— Малыш, хочу тебя! — Баки выгнулся призывно, широко разводя ноги, но Стив только увеличил темп, почти мгновенно доведя его до оргазма. Выпрямившись и утерев белесые капли с уголков губ, лукаво блестя глазами, Стив коварно усмехнулся.  
— Не торопись, я ведь сказал, что использую полученный опыт. А еще… мне очень нравится цифра пять.  
Баки прикрыл глаза, довольно улыбаясь. Его тактические планы никогда не давали осечек. Вот и сейчас ловушка сработала идеально.


End file.
